A midgets life
by 328DarkAngel
Summary: This story isn't finished, I've lost interest in it and won't be continuing. I do apologize. this is about what happens a little bit after the first ten years have passed If you really want to know what happens, send me a PM and I'll send you a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, do you think I'd be here? And I call Elizabeth and Will's son "the midget" so I might slip up. And in my fanfic, his name is William James Turner, but everyone calls him James. And this is six years after the first ten years. That is all! ^^**

Elizabeth looked out to ocean once again as she walked along the ledge. She sighed looking at the sun rise on the horizon.It was a beautiful orange color that spanned as far as you could see, and that beauty only lasted a few seconds. But Elizabeth didn't see it. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, she could not see beyond ten year periods. The only sunset and sunrise she had seen in a long time was six years ago. And ten years before that, she wouldn't see another sunrise or sunset for four more years.

"Mother," James came up behind her, "it's just another sunrise. You've seen millions of them."

"No, not anymore," Elizabeth whispered. She looked once again to the ocean and saw nothing. She then looked to her fifteen year old son and smiled. "You're right, let's go get something to eat."

The two walked away, towards a small, man-made house, almost like a hut, but bigger and cleaner. They walked away, just missing the sight of a sail on the horizon. As they walked away the sail got bigger and soon more sails appeared. And not long after, a boat. Black sails. Black boat.

As usual, Elizabeth glided through making her and her son breakfast, almost as if in a dream not meant to happen. When she glimpsed at her son, she would smile, but it was a dead smile, it never reached her eyes. But this was the being that kept her going. That gave her incentive to keep working, keep going on, that she would be able to see her husband soon. He looked a lot alike his father, same hair, same eyes, same facial expressions, even. But most definitely not the same person.

"Tell me about my father," James asked once more.

"You've met your father," Elizabeth tried to end it.

"The whole time, he was with you. I still don't know much about him… but I understand. I still feel that most sons' should get to know their fathers' a little better," James pouted.

"You're not like most sons'," Elizabeth, again, tried to end it.

"Please, tell me something," James pressed, "You keep locked up in the caves almost all day. At night, you look at the moon on the waters' edge. And in the morning you look at the sunrise. You're looking for something you can't have, something you want to hold on to, yet it is already lost. But I'm here, look for me too, mother," James got up and walked out of the house. He stormed to the waters' edge and refused to look at the horizon. He knew the sights. There was a rock to the left of him, shallow waters to the right, somewhere in the distance, you could see a tree. Behind him and to the right was a steep ledge that was about thirty feet above the water, and perfect for diving. He knew the soft blue that crept up to his toes in the form of water and the yellow-brown sand that hid underneath.

He had seen too much of it. He was tired of what was here. He was a pirate, and that was just it, he wanted to be one. He had a sword, and he practiced by himself every day, he was quite good in his own eyes. He worked to maneuver through the shifty sand keep his balance. James could do it all, be the perfect pirate, but nobody came to save him. And the only two people that might, either didn't have a boat, or couldn't come for another four years.

James dared to look at the horizon, and saw the Black Pearl getting closer and closer.

"Mom," James called out behind him.

"Yes?"

"Does Barbosa still have the Black Pearl?"

"As far as I know; why?"

James pointed to the ship and started walking backwards towards the lonely grass.

"Get your sword," Elizabeth said looking at the ship, now stopping and letting down a dinghy. Elizabeth, herself, pulled a dagger from the side of her belt.

She looked out, trying to see who it was that was being sent to her. She gasped and dropped her stance.

James ran up and then saw who was in the dinghy, and then he smiled.

"Mom," James said, "it's Uncle Jack!"

Jack walked drunkenly towards the two. Elizabeth stood dumbfounded and James was smiling.

"You got the Black Pear back?" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked out onto the ocean and saw the ship, "Yes; that happens to be the Black Pearl."

"Why are you here, Jack?" Elizabeth said.

"Because I felt like visiting old friends," Jack announced.

"Why are you _really_ here, Jack?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, shifting the position of the dagger so she could do so with the point still in Jacks' direction.

Jack walked closer and stopped a few feet away from the two, "I'm not allowed to come see you anymore, Lizzie? And I thought I could train the boy a little in the ways of a sword…"

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Fine, I've come for the help of you and your son," Jack took another step forward.

"No," Elizabeth turned and walked towards her house, expecting James to follow.

"Help with what?" James asked.

"James," Elizabeth said, "let's go."

"To see your father," Jack said, hooking James.

"That's not possible," Elizabeth looked desperately at her son.

"If there's a chance," James said, "I'll go."

"There will be a reward for your time and help, as well," Jack continued to reel James in, "something worth risking your life for."

"No, James," Elizabeth continued, trying to pull James to the house.

"Like what?" James ignored his mother and continued to listen to Jack. Focusing to ignore the tugging on his arm and not respond, but to hold his standing position.

"Come with me, and you'll see," Jack had the look as if he'd just spotted three whole barrels of rum, and was told they were his.

**Okay, right now, this really sucks, but I promise it will get somewhere and there will be a bit of romance. Most likely not the kind of romance you're expecting though! Please continue to read this anyway! It will get somewhere! And: Reviews make everyone happy!**


	2. Presants

**I wish I owned Pirates… XD Again, the midgets' name is William James Turner.**

"_There will be a reward for your time and help, as well," Jack continued to reel James in, "something worth risking your life for."_

"_No, James," Elizabeth continued, trying to pull James to the house._

"_Like what?" James ignored his mother and continued to listen to Jack. Focusing to ignore the tugging on his arm and not respond, but to hold his standing position._

"_Come with me, and you'll see," Jack had the look as if he'd just spotted three whole barrels of rum, and was told they were his._

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, "How could you come now?"

"Lizzie…"

"On the anniversary of my wedding and the day…"

"Ah today's that day. That's today, oh… oh well. I feel that I owe your son 15 years worth of presents, so at least let me give him that," Jack said with a sly look.

"Mother," James said, "it's just a gift, we can go on and then leave."

Elizabeth slowly nodded. Then she sighed and slowly nodded.

"I'm coming as well," Elizabeth walked up to her son and grabbed his arm. He nodded.

They all got into the dinghy and Jack rowed. It was a silent trip and slightly awkward.

"What kind of present?" James asked.

"The kind that's… interestingly… uh well, you'll see."

When they climbed onto the ship, the crew was looking at James, sizing him up.

"Him?" One of them whispered.

"Lucky kid."

"Stupid kid."

"What is this present?" Elizabeth said.

"It's something worth 15 years of missed birthdays," Jack said.

"And that is?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Jack!" A feminine voice called from below decks, and it sounded angry.

A girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing men's clothes came up. But her clothes were ripped and ragged. The shirt was cut to a low cut and she was using her hand to keep most of it on her shoulders. The pants were ripped into something somewhat like shorts that were a few sizes too small. She had boots, a lot like Jack's, but black, that were wet and also slightly ripped.

"James, meet your present, Cora," Jack said. **(Please nobody kill me! Think like Jack, and then you'll understand! Also, Cora… uh, more on her later…)**

"What!" Elizabeth said, "You cannot give someone another person as a gift!"

Jack made a face, "I just did. Enjoy!"

Jack shoved Cora into James and he caught her, she immediately pushed away from him. Elizabeth reached out to her.

"Come with me, I'll get you some clothes," Elizabeth said while glaring a Jack, "What did you do to her?"

"Just made her a more interesting guest," Jack said.

When Elizabeth tugged Cora, she glared at James, and he took a step back, stunned.

"What's with her?" James said.

"Maybe she…" Jack started.

"James," Elizabeth said, "Come on."

James climbed into the dinghy with Elizabeth and Cora, Jack jumped in and the crew slowly lowered the boat, muttering something about James having all the luck. James looked curiously at Cora, trying to get her attention, but she refused to make eye contact.

"You," Elizabeth said glaring at Jack, "will stay here."

Elizabeth pulled Cora along and James followed.

"What would you prefer?" Elizabeth said, mothering Cora, "A skirt and top or a dress…"

"Men's clothes please," Cora smiled at Elizabeth.

"Why?" Elizabeth said.

"I prefer guy's clothes," Cora shrugged.

"James, go get her an old outfit of yours and I'm going to go yell at Jack," Elizabeth said turning around, then she yelled, "JACK!"

James, noticing Cora's strange reaction to him, just gestured the way to his room and refused to let himself just glance at her.

"I'm not a _gift_," Cora said with disgust and broke the silence.

James stopped dead, and with him, so did she, but she didn't turn to look at him. He just stood there for a second, dumbstruck.

"I never said you were," James said, looking at the girl in front of him, working to keep herself covered. "Come on, I'll get you some clothes." Again, James refused to touch her, but slightly nudged her back to get her to walk again.

They were soon at his room and he grabbed some dirty old clothes. They were brown and pretty general. He pulled a curtain in the middle of the room.

"My mother and I used to share this room and we put a curtain in between to keep some privacy," James said as he gestured behind the curtain and sat down furthest away from the curtain he could get. Cora slowly nodded and went behind the curtain.

"You must think I'm insane," Cora said as she threw the torn clothes to the other side of the curtain. James caught them and then blushed, not that she would see.

"No, well," James said, putting the clothes in a corner, "maybe for thinking that I might think of you as a 'present.'"

Cora pulled the curtain back as she pulled down the rest of her shirt, and James respectively looked away. She giggled and walked towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"You're different," she stated and then walked away, "Thanks for the clothes."

James shook his head and then followed her. When they walked out, Elizabeth and Jack were fighting.

"-my daughter!" Jack said.

"Then you're not a good father!"

"Yes, and Young William in so much better!"

"He is!"

"He's never here!"

"He has no choice!"

"At least I show my daughter the world!"

"By making her a birthday present for my son?!"

"I don't think he'll object!"

"I object," Cora said, and was ignored.

"I object," James said loudly, grabbing the bickering adults attention.

"To what?" Jack asked.

"Her… being a… gift," James strained on the word "gift."

Jack stood dumbfounded looking at James. Then he looked at Elizabeth, whom was looking James, smiling. Then he looked at Cora, whom was looking at James with curious look. Then he took in Cora's outfit. She had a loose beige shirt on that had strings that tied at the chest, which she had tied tightly. And the sleeves ended at about shoulder length. The pants were a light brown that had strings at the waist, also pulled to comfort, and was baggy and also had strings at the end. The end of the pants came halfway down her calf and the strings were loosely hanging. She was carrying her boots and her bare feet were covered by sand.

"Dress or nothing," Jack said.

Elizabeth slapped him, "How could you say that to your own daughter!"

"Daughter?" James turned to Cora and she nodded and then waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Are we going somewhere, or what?" Cora said.

"You," Jack put a hand on Cora's shoulder, "aren't going anywhere unless James says you can."

"Why?" Cora sneered at Jack.

"Because he owns you," Jack smiled and pushed Cora towards James.

"I _don't _own her," James said, "she is a _person_, and you can't own people."

"You see?" Elizabeth said and put her arm around her son, glancing out at the ocean and the boat before her.

"But…" James waited for attention to be returned to him, "I think that we all should go. I would like to leave this spit of land, and Mother, you could use some time away. Cora… I don't know you at all, but I have a feeling you don't want to stay here."

Elizabeth nodded, "You, Cora and Jack wait here, I'll go get changed and then grab something, and we'll all go."

Elizabeth returned soon, wearing her old pirate clothes and carrying a sword, she also carried a chest.

"That's what's in the caves," James whispered, mainly to himself, "what mother is always going to see, just to stare at."

"Then I guess you feel slightly left out," Cora whispered. James jumped slightly and then slowly nodded. How could she read him like that?

The four of them got in the dinghy **(I feel like I've used that word too much…XD) **and Jack rowed back to the Black Pearl.

"So are we just killing ourselves," Elizabeth started, "or are we trying to get lost."

"My first view would be to get lost," Jack said.

James and Cora looked at each other curiously.

"What do you mean by, 'get lost?'" Cora said.

"You'll see," Jack said as he started to climb onto the ship. James followed and then Elizabeth threw the chest up, and James caught it. He put it to the side and then reached down to help his mother up. Once she was up, he reached down again to pull Cora up. But she gave him an irritated look and then climbed up herself without his help.

"Elizabeth, James, Cora," Jack said, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl. There is a room Cora was sleeping in before; you'll all have to share it unless you wish to sleep with the crew."

The crew chuckled and eyed Elizabeth and Cora. Elizabeth ignored them and Cora grimaced and then ignored them. Then Elizabeth went to say that Jack was being impossible when she noticed his reaction to the crew. He also grimaced and glanced at Cora. Elizabeth stored this away for future reference.

Cora started to walk in the direction of the room and James and Elizabeth followed while Jack started commanding the crew.

**Okay… it's **_**starting**_** to get somewhere… And does anyone else notice that whomever Elizabeth kissed… died? No matter how long it took, they still died. If you don't review, I will have Elizabeth kiss you! Mwahahahahhahahahaha!!!!11111 And remember, everyone loves reviews!!! =P**


	3. On deck

**Pirates=Not mine. Again, the midgets' name is William James Turner.**

"_Elizabeth, James, Cora," Jack said, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl. There is a room Cora was sleeping in before; you'll all have to share it unless you wish to sleep with the crew."_

_The crew chuckled and eyed Elizabeth and Cora. Elizabeth ignored them and Cora grimaced and then ignored them. Then Elizabeth went to say that Jack was being impossible when she noticed his reaction to the crew. He also grimaced and glanced at Cora. Elizabeth stored this away for future reference._

_Cora started to walk in the direction of the room and James and Elizabeth followed while Jack started commanding the crew._

"Where is this room?" Elizabeth said.

"Captain's courters, I have the key and I lock it every night," Cora pulled out the key and waved it in the air. She walked up to a door and unlocked it, and then walked in with Elizabeth and James following.

Elizabeth looked around and saw that all of the windows were covered with sheets and most of the furniture was overturned or destroyed. There was one tiny bed in the far corner and a big, dirty carpet underneath it.

Cora walked over to one of the covered windows and pulled down the sheet. She flinched when she saw the open sea, and then spread the sheet out on the carpet.

"You take the bed," Cora said to Elizabeth and then she tried to use the remaining sheets to cover the rest of the window. James walked over to her and pulled the sheets up and covered to window for her. She smiled slightly in thanks and then turned to Elizabeth, "And then I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you will not," Elizabeth said, and then she put her hand on her son, "we will sleep on the floor and you will sleep on the bed."

"No," Cora said, walking up to Elizabeth, holding her ground, "I will sleep on the floor. I'm younger then you anyway."

The two took some time arguing over whom would take the bed and whom would be on the floor. Several times James had tried to intervene, but failed miserably every time and simply gave up and sat on the floor. After about ten minutes, he took to watching Cora, her reactions to things, and her body language, also the way that her face set after she had made an argument, which showed she wasn't going to be swayed, at least not any time soon. And the argument continued.

"Why don't you let James decide?" Jack asked as he miraculously appeared in the doorway, and ended the bickering almost immediately.

"Jack, stay out of this!" Elizabeth said. Jack ignored Elizabeth and walked in. He walked up to Cora and she stayed perfectly still, he suddenly turned on James, and he flinched slightly.

"William James Turner," Jack took a step closer to James, he flinched a little bit more this time, "Whom do you think should be the one on the floor? Come now, give us an answer," Jack said smugly.

"James," Elizabeth said, "I'll sleep on the floor, let Cora have the bed." While Elizabeth said this, Cora simply glared from Jack to Elizabeth to James, back to Jack and repeated. Cora opened her mouth to say something, but Jack interrupted.

"Lizzie, let the boy choose," Jack gestured to James again. James looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to simply run and swim back to the little island he had been calling home for all his life. Maybe, if just this decision was too much for him, he couldn't handle.

"There's still time," Cora said as she walked out of the small room, "we can help on deck until one of us gets tired, then, we can decide." James and Jack stared after her, Elizabeth simply nodded in agreement. Both men were still looking out the door with dumbstruck appearances when Elizabeth broke the silence between them, and also stepped between them to get their attention.

"James," Elizabeth said, "You go see what you can do on deck, and try to talk Cora into sleeping on the bed, Jack, I need to talk to you." Jack flinched and nodded, James nodded and walked out turning back to say something, but Elizabeth's glare said: Go on. "Jack?"

"Eh?" Jack took a step away from Elizabeth and practically tripped over air and then caught himself. Elizabeth took a step forward.

"Drunk again?" Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes, and Jack simply smiled, "You love her." She simply stated, "You treat your own daughter like dirt, but deep down, you know that you love her and that you want to protect her. She's your family. And Jack, you know why Will hasn't come, don't you?"

Jack smiled, ignoring the second bit of her small speech and said, "Keep telling yourself that, love." And then Jack walked out after James, whom, when he had left, walked up on deck into the sudden light. The crew snickered at him and one man shook his head in disgust.

"You," One of the men said, "are a lucky boy. Why did Jack _give _you the girl? Why do you 'deserve' such a pretty young woman?"

"I- I don't know… and I don't think that I was exactly _given-_" James was cut off by Cora.

"Do your job, pervert," Cora said as she pulled James aside, "James, do you think it's getting darker then usual?" James looked up at the sky, and she was right, it was just as bright as mid day, and suddenly it was as dark as later afternoon. He slightly nodded and took in their surroundings. And it got darker still, he looked at the horizon and saw nothing unusual.

"How long have we been sailing?" He asked, still fixed on the horizon. The speed seemed to pick up. He looked at the water shoving against the dark wood of the Pearl. Amidst the water were some light colored crabs swaying back and forth, but never hitting the ship. He looked up at the horizon again and something was slightly different then before.

"A lot longer then we think, obviously," Cora flinched again at the open sea.

"No," James said, "tell me how long you _think_ we've been sailing. And then tell me why you flinch at the open sea."

Cora looked up at James and glared for a second, and then sighed, "I think we've been sailing for… about two hours, give or take," She shrugged, "and I simply don't like the open sea, I've had bad memories about open sea."

"So, you don't mind the sea shore?"

"No, I don't mind the sea shore," Cora looked at the horizon, fighting with herself on not flinching, "then there is land. I like the sea, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it trigger memories."

James nodded, "I get it." He looked out again and was trying to pin what was different about the horizon. "It's less steady," James stood upright. And looked at Cora, she looking at him questionably, "the horizon, it doesn't look as steady in the direction we're going in, but the other sides are normal."

"Well," Cora leaned against the railing and shifted her weight, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a giant water fall," James said, "And we're headed right for it, we're going to fall off the edge!"

"Yes," Jack said, and then James jumped, "We got lost a while ago, and now we've found it. You see you need to get lost to find what you're not looking for. And if you are looking for it, then you'll never find it, but now looking for it, we got lost, and found it."

"What?" James said.

"To find something you can't find," Cora said, "You have to stop looking for it." She looked at the horizon, and saw it getting closer and closer, and the water around them sped up. "I see what you mean, James, we're going to die."

"That the plan," Jack said, and walked away. Cora watched as they got closer and closer, when they were about one minute away, all the crew had stopped working and grabbed onto something solid. James looked around and saw Jack at the wheel with a bold smile on his face. Then he looked around again, and saw his mother leaning on the railing, perfectly still. She didn't look worried at all, she just looked at the water in anticipation, ready to die. He looked at what was in her arms, it was the stupid chest. She cared so much about that chest that she protected it more then she protected her own son. He grimaced and looked at Cora, she had a bold and uncaring face painted on, but her body was rigid and her hand clutched the railing. James, without thinking, put one arm around her, and the other around the railing, she looked up at him and then put her arms around his waist. Her grip was tight, but not uncomfortable. "Brace yourselves!" Jack yelled as the tip of the ship started to go over. Some were silent and some screamed, but the true pirates were silent and ready.

Elizabeth let herself fall to endless depth that would kill them all, and smiled to her son and she fell. Some crew with weak grasp fell, and other hung for life was soon to end anyway. James slowly let go of the railing and Cora pulled him tighter as they both fell. And then, they were floating.

**Again, starting to get somewhere, hopefully further then nowhere… I hope that so far, those who are reading are enjoying this story! If not, why did you read this far… but keep reading, I really don't mind! But I do love others opinions! Constructive criticism please! **


	4. The Beach

**Pirates is not mine… But I am Jackie, in ways you couldn't understand…**

**Lizzie: Well…. Ten years stuck with your son, how do you handle it? And anyway… rum solves all, if you just had some rum, then maybe I wouldn't be so mean… remember, I said **_**maybe**_**. **

_Elizabeth let herself fall to endless depth that would kill them all, and smiled to her son and she fell. Some crew with weak grasp fell, and other hung for life was soon to end anyway. James slowly let go of the railing and Cora pulled him tighter as they both fell. And then, they were floating._

Cora let go of James suddenly and swam to shore. She crawled up to the sandy hill and slowly stood up coughing. The entire crew was coughing as well, and Jack simply walked up the sandy hill and then dramatically stopped and turned around. Elizabeth sauntered up spitting out salty water, and gripping the chest tightly as she went. When she was only about a foot away from Jack, she inspected the box just to make sure it was fine. Then she turned to Jack.

"What now, Captain Sparrow?" She asked Jack.

"What now? What now? We find your lover and get him to fix my ship and then we get his help. And then we figure out what to do. But first, we have to get his attention," Jack said and then smiled wickedly.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Cora asked as she trudged toward Jack.

"We blow something up!" Jack smiled, "But we only have wet wood, wet gun powder, and humans."

"Are you suggesting we blow _someone_ up?!" James said as he went to stand protectively behind Cora.

"Are you volunteering?" Jack asked.

"NO!" Elizabeth said before James could put a word in, "We can't simply blow someone up. And wet wood burns slightly, we'll have to make do."

"Clothes burn," Cora said, "and clothes dry faster then wood-"

"Are you saying-" Jack started.

"No, Jack," Cora glared at her father, "Those who have extra clothes could throw them in a heap with some wet wood, and it'll get the fire going. Then we could use what's there of a fire to somewhat dry off some more wood, and throw that wood in, etcetera."

"That could work," James said, "But first we'd have to wait for some of the clothes to dry. But that would only take a small while."

Elizabeth nodded, "Let's start with that."

"Fine," Jack said, "It's a lot less fun, but I guess it'll have to do."

Elizabeth put the chest down and looked at James, he nodded and then Elizabeth dragged Jack off to tell the rest of the crew their plan. There were some outputs of "we're already dead!" but they soon ended as Jack sweet-talked them.

"What's in that chest?" Cora nodded to the small thing as she sat on the dry patch of sand. Some of her wet clothes had already picked up sand, but she didn't care.

"I'm not allowed to say, and I'm not entirely certain it is what it's said to be," James sat a little away from Cora, "Were you scared?"

Cora glared at him for a second, "When, about what?" She pressed for qualification.

"When we fell, were you scared? And what were you scared of, you don't trust Jack?" James countered.

"Yes, I was scared, what I was scared of, I don't know, possibly falling to my death? That's kind of a scary thought. And anyway," Cora said, "Who would actually trust Jack completely? He's a twisted man that makes up everything as he goes along."

"And he gives his own daughter away as a gift," James looked at the sky, avoiding Cora's gaze.

"Don't tell me you're starting to see me as a gift?" Cora stood up angrily.

"I'm starting to see the positives of having you as a gift," James smiled.

"I'm not some toy to play with," Cora growled.

"Maybe not yet," James said as he looked at Cora and the way that some of her clothes stuck to her skin. He copied Jack's smile.

"What do you mean not _yet_?" Cora tried to stomp toward James but the wet clothes and the sand sticking to them just made it difficult. She settled with crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well, I probably have the entire crew and Jack on my side. You and my mother couldn't possible hold us all off," James said.

"Death has made you a 'Grade A' jerk," Cora said and walked away.

"Hey!" James called to her, "Hey! Don't walk away, and anyway, we're going to be alive sooner or later. Cora, Cora! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Cora, I was being stupid!"

Cora stopped and turned around, "Really," She said hypocritically and then sighed, "Do you promise to not… well," She waved her hand in a gesture and James nodded.

"I was just being stupid," James said, and Cora nodded and then looked at the crew, some were removing shirts, others were removing belts, and she saw Elizabeth cut off some of her pants and shirt. She also noticed Jack remove nothing. She pulled out a dagger with a wooden handle, and examined it. She then sniffed some of the sand that had attached to her shirt.

"It's salty," Cora said.

"Yes, and look! There's an ocean!" James said with mock enthusiasm.

"No, salt takes in moisture, if we bury some of the wood, it'll dry slightly faster," Cora said.

"How do you know all this?" James asked.

"I picked up on things here and there," Cora said, "Tell the crew to bury some of the wood and help me." Cora stuck the wooden end of her dagger in the salty sand and pulled out another dagger, she cut off pieces of the shirt and pants and then turned to James gripping the fabric. She handed him the dagger and he cut off some of his shirt and pants as well, he also cut portions of his boots.

The two of them walked over to the fire that was being started up and threw their bits of fabric in.

"Jack," James took control, "stick some of the wood in the sand-"

"The sand is salty?" Jack didn't wait for an answer, "Bury wood in dry sand!" He yelled out to the crew and then started to supervise.

"How does he know too?!" James said.

Cora laughed and turned back to see that Elizabeth was running to the chest. Once she got to it, she inspected it, and then picked it up and carried it back to James and Cora.

"You two seem to get along well," Elizabeth said and then smiled.

"What?" James said.

"I don't think-" Cora started.

Elizabeth smiled and walked away, leaving Cora's sentence unfinished.

**Well, this was… was… horrible? XD **


	5. Horizons

**If Pirates of the Caribbean was mine, I'd know Orlando Bloom and you know, be famous…. But I don't and I'm not…. And yes, I do know: faulty science, but seriously do you care? And really, they fell off the face of the earth! That is also faulty science!**

"_You two seem to get along well," Elizabeth said and then smiled._

"_What?" James said. _

"_I don't think-" Cora started._

_Elizabeth smiled and walked away, leaving Cora's sentence unfinished._

"Your mother confuses me," Cora said to James.

"She confuses us all," James smiled, and then frowned, "should we be getting along well?"

"No," Cora said and smiled, as if she were joking, "its all part of Jacks master plot. The only problem with his master plot is that he doesn't know how it ends."

James looked at Cora for a second, confused. "How can it be his master plot, but he doesn't know how it ends?"

"You obviously don't know Jack as well as you think you know him," Cora said, "Although, that's Jack for you. He makes you think that you think you know what you think. But really, you think that what you think is wrong, but what's right is what you're not thinking. But then he makes you realize this, and what you think is wrongly, right. Then what you think isn't what you think, and you think your wrong, but your right."

James paused for a second, and neither said a word, "I didn't catch any of that."

"Good," Cora smiled, and then she walked away. James followed her for a moment.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" James asked. Cora stopped dead and James almost banged into her, but he stopped.

"I'm not sure…" Cora said. James didn't say anything, it looked like Cora was thinking about something, "Your mother would probably know."

"I'm not asking my mother. And I don't think you will either… does Jack know?" James asked, Cora turned to him and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Didn't I already tell you? WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG!" Cora shook her head and walked away. James followed.

"And didn't I tell you, I DIDN'T CATCH ANY OF THAT!" James ran to keep up with her fast pace. "Where are we going?"

"WE aren't going anywhere, YOU are following me," Cora said, "and I am going to find Gibbs."

"Why are you trying to find Gibbs?" James asked, not bothered by the fact that she obviously didn't want him following her.

"Because," She turned quickly on him, "Gibbs will actually give me straight answer." She turned again and walked off again. James stopped for a second and ran after her.

"Gibbs knows something about this?" James asked.

"Yes, probably," Cora said, slowing down a little after she caught sight of Gibbs, "Why are you following me?"

"Because," James stated, "It's either I find Jack, whom you, apparently say, I don't know, or my mother, but I've lived with my mother my whole life, and once you're with someone that long, you start to hate them… Not that I hate my mother, but you understand, right?" She nodded, and he continued, "I could follow someone I don't know, but that's just it, I don't know them. Or I could follow you and let you get pissed at me for following you. I don't have many options, and following you is my best bet."

"Fine then," Cora said, "but don't get in my way."

By that time, Cora and James had reached Gibbs. He was just sitting, watching all the others do whatever insane thing Jack had told them to do. "Gibbs," Cora said. He turned to look at her, and then she continued, "Where are we? No scratch that, we're in the locker, right? How long are we going to be here; and how are we getting out of here, and are we actually dead?"

"Well, young miss," Gibbs started, "Yes, we're in the locker, I don't know how long we're going to be here, I don't know how Jack plans on us getting out without a ship, and I'm not sure if we are actually dead."

"Well," Cora said, "That tells me exactly what I already know. That was extremely helpful. I guess I have no choice but to find Jack." She sighed and walked away. James looked at Gibbs for a second, and then followed Cora. They walked in silence as they found Jack. When they found him, he seemed to be talking to himself.

"No, that won't work… That's right… but he should come soon… and what if he doesn't… yes what if he doesn't… Then no rum for eternity… eternity… we can't last etern-" Jack was saying.

"Jack!" Cora snapped him out of it, he yelped and then turned to Cora.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"How long are we going to be here, how are we going to get out, and are we dead?" Cora repeated her questions.

"I don't know how long we're going to be here, we are going to get out when William junior junior's father comes. And no, we are not dead."

"Well," Cora said turning away from Jack, "that was a little more helpful."

Jack went on talking to himself, and then started to pace, staring at his shoes.

Night started to fall, and no stars appeared in the sky. Everyone looked to the horizon for a last glimpse of the setting sun. Then something appeared on the horizon.

"Captain, is that… as ship?" One of the crew asked, Jack looked up from his pacing, and looked to the horizon.

"Men," Jack said smiling, "get ready to meet the Captain of the Dutchman."

**Wow, I'm still not really getting anywhere… and I still don't know what Jack wants from Will… anyone want to give me an idea! No… didn't think so… but you know, that button underneath all this writing, I wonder what that does?! Click on it and then write in the little box that comes up! **


End file.
